


Masturdating

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft learns a new word.





	Masturdating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "masturdating -- going out alone to a movie or a restaurant."

It was one of those evenings that Mycroft Holmes absolutely despised – a “social” dinner at an upscale restaurant with a cabinet minister, her husband, and Lady Smallwood. A dinner where he was expected to be genial but could only manage civility. Two hours of inane conversation, his patience growing thinner and Lady Smallwood’s smirk growing larger with each passing moment.

Finally, it was time to leave. He was halfway to the door when he spotted a familiar face sitting by herself at a table for two. After a quick deduction of her and the situation, he approached her.

“Sgt. Donovan,” he said by way of greeting. They had met when Sherlock had started working with NSY. He respected Sally Donovan – neither of them suffered fools gladly, though she suffered Philip Anderson much longer than he thought she would.

Sally rolled her eyes. “Guess there has to be a pooper at every party, even if it’s a party of one. Is there something you need, Mr. Holmes?” She was dressed more fashionably than he’d ever seen her – a black sleeveless dress showed off her toned arms and her curls were worked into an artfully messy bun. Her make-up was flawless and discrete emeralds glittered from her ears and around each wrist. From where he stood, he couldn’t see her feet but he assumed her shoes were appropriately dressy. In short, she looked lovely.

“No, actually. I simply saw you across the room and thought I’d exchange pleasantries.”

Sally raised an eyebrow at him. “You wouldn’t exchange pleasantries if there was a gun at your back. What’s really going on?”

He sat down in the empty chair. “I noticed the effort you made in your appearance tonight and the fact that you are dining alone. I assume you were stood up.”

She grinned triumphantly. “For once, the great Mycroft Holmes is wrong. I wasn’t stood up, I’m masturdating.”

He stared at her. “I beg your pardon?”

Sally chuckled. “I’m in the middle of a months-long dry spell, so I thought I’d date the one person on my level – myself. I went to a movie by myself. I didn’t have to take anyone else’s opinion into consideration when I picked the movie and where I was going to sit.” She grinned. “I also didn’t have to share my popcorn and chocolate with anyone. Then I treated myself to a dinner at a nice restaurant. I didn’t have to think about what signals I was sending with the food I ordered. I could just … enjoy myself.” Her grin turned to a smirk. “That is, until I was interrupted before I could order dessert.”

Years later, he still wouldn’t be able to explain why he did what he did next, and simply blamed it on her dancing eyes. “Would you consider ending your … masturdating for the right company?”

“I take it you mean yourself.” She was the smuggest he’d ever seen her.

“Er … yes.”

She handed him the dessert menu, grinning wide. “What are you into the mood for?”


End file.
